


Bedtime

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Cute, Familial Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Food, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Precious, Present Tense, Pure, Rosy Cheeks, Safety, Security, Short, Songfic, Sweet, Warm, baby!chenle, because lele is literally a baby in this, chenle - Freeform, chenle is a baby, chenle is smol, child!chenle, chubby baby cheeks, chubby baby fingers, happiness, happy feelings, nct - Freeform, nct chenle, nct dream chenle, nct dream zhong chenle, no sexual or romantic relationships, soft, warmth, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: How I imagine Chenle's childhood could have been.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction so just remember that while reading it! The song that I wrote this off of is Bedtime by Leo Xia!! I hope you enjoy :D Listening to the song is optional but I recommend you do. 
> 
> Italics are song lyrics

_ Can you read me a bedtime story now? I can’t sleep, monsters keep me up. _

Chenle’s chubby fingers grip his mother’s shirt as he rests his head on her warm bosom. His eyelids are heavy with sleep and his mind is foggy, tired from having an adventurous day full of naps and animal crackers. His mother is softly reading one of his favorite books, her voice soothing and gentle.

She turns the page and strokes his hair. He nuzzles his face into the fabric of her clothes, comforted by her familiar scent. The vibrations sounding from her chest to her throat begin to lull him into a deep, sound sleep. Soon, his eyes are closed and he’s drifting into dreamland.

_Home cooked food_ _fills the table top. I can’t eat no more, I just ate a snack at four._

Chenle sits at the kitchen table, happily munching on the dumplings that fill his plate. He picks up another in his small hand, taking a bite out of it. The food fills his rotund cheeks and he looks around at the others who are with him. Family. Family means safety. Safety means comfort. Comfort means happiness. He smiles at his father who looks down at him and wipes his mouth with a napkin. 

The faces of his parents, their scents, and their voices bring Chenle such a strong feeling of security and happiness. He pushes his plate away, holding his stomach. He tells them he’s too full to continue eating. You see, he ate a snack not too long ago. He thinks about the fish crackers and haw flakes he had previously consumed. His older brother had given it to him because he wouldn’t stop whining about how hungry he was. 

  
  
Now his brother bites back a smile when he sees the bloated look on his Chenle’s face. Their mother tells them it’s time for Chenle to go to bed, but he protests, his lips forming in a pout as he whimpers to her about not wanting to go to sleep just yet. She picks him up and brings him to his room to tuck him in.

_ I help you upstairs, struck by your white hair. Will I grow some too? To be just like you? _

Chenle follows his father up the stairs, curious as to where he’s going. When his dad enters the attic, Chenle’s curiosity peaks. The attic air is slightly musty but that makes it homier. It’s cozy. His dad picks up a box, asking if he wants to help. Lele nods, reaching for it. At that moment, a sudden realization strikes Chenle. This man’s hair is white! 

His eyes widen and he tells his father, “Your hair! It’s got white in it! Will I grow some too so I’m just like you?” 

His father smiles and laughs; a deep, rich sound. “Do you want to?” he asks. 

Chenle nods enthusiastically. His dad chuckles. The box is set on the floor now and his father opens it, stepping back with a fond look on his face as Chenle explores its contents.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
